Legend of Zelda: High School Nightmare
by VioWolf
Summary: Vio's always been bullied by his classmates, but what if someone stuck up for him for once? Takes place modern times. ShadowxVio and BluexRed. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ**

* * *

**Prologue**

A young boy sat under an old maple tree, his bright blue eyes glued to the boo in his hands. A lock of his blond hair blew into his eyes, he quickly pushed it aside, not wanting to miss a moment of his precious reading time also known as recess.

Other children went by. Playing soccer, chasing each other. Giggling and laughter filled the playground.

"Hey, egghead!" A boy yelled.

The boy didn't look up frm his book. _Maybe they'll leave me alone if I ignore them..._

A ball flew towards the blond's head.

The child caught it in one hand, holding his book with the other, so as not to lose his page. "Leave me alone..." he muttered, not looking up from his book. His voice was soft, yet intimidating.

"Stupid Vio," the boy complained. "You're no fun! Give it back!"

The child threw the ball back. Only the first day of kindergarten, and he was already targeted by the older kids.

* * *

**Sort chapter, I ****know. :P I was gonna make a part for each of them, but I couldn't come up with one, so whatever. XP Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The bell rang, sounding the end of third hour, and the start off that "wonderful" time known as lunch.

Vio closed his book and gathered his things. Lucky for him, he would be able to see over the crowd just as well any other 10th grader, despite his age difference. Though he had been bumped up a grade, he was tall enough to pass as a 10th grader. If it wasn't for his personality, he would fit in quite well.

But fate had always been cruel to him. From the first day of kindergarten, he had been forever labeled as an outcast and picked on for his quiet and reserved nature. No matter how well he did in school, how much he tried to fit in, nothing ever worked. Whenever he met someone who accepted him, they always slipped away from him somehow.

By high school he had given up standing up for himself.

He started making his way to his locker, careful to walk where it would be less likely for him to be seen. It was really a pain, having to change his route everyday. But if he didn't, they would know where to find him. He reached his locker, quickly shoving his books in, and briskly started to make his way to the cafeteria.

A taller boy stepped in front of Vio, followed by several others.

_Right on cue._

The first took his book and held it up, just out of the blond's reach. "C'mon, bookworm!" He waved the book around. "You're not givin' up are ya'?!"

Vio jumped up, just barely reaching his book, and snatched it out of his hand. He clutched it to his chest and ran off.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Blue!" Red called for his companion, waving his hand in the air. He sat at the table with Green and Zelda, just another day for the four.

Blue rolled his eyes and sat next to the smaller boy. "Hey."

Red beamed. "Hi!"

Blue stared at Red's chair. "..." He stood up and turned it. "It was crooked..."

The others laughed.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Vio heard footsteps and giggling from behind him. He stiffened up and tightened his grip on his book.

Someone spun his chair around.

It was Shadow, playing yet another joke on Vio for his entertainment and to her the pleased laughter of his friends.

Shadow set a hand on the back on Vio's chair, leaning towards the purple clad teen. "Hey, beautiful."

Vio slapped him.

The cafeteria was silent. Shocked be what had just happened.

"You've embraced me far too many times, Shadow," Vio's voice was firm, almost menacing. "Stay away from me, or next time I'll brake something." With that the blond stood up. Tears threatened to surface and reveal his hurt if he didn't leave soon. He griped his book and ran out of the building, home to where he could hide from the rest of the world.

Shadow stood in shock. His cheek stung where Vio had slapped him.

* * *

**Oh. My. Goddesses. It took FOREVER to type this. T^T Please read & review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Shadow walked home silently, lost in thought. He paid no mind to what was going on around him, just how he felt, how others looked at him that day, the red mark Vio left on his cheek...

Something caught his eye; a figure dressed in violet. He stopped for a brief moment, ended by a nod of agreement with the final verdict of his mental debate. His heart beat fast as he approached Vio, who stood in his backyard knocking an arrow.

He tried to slow his pace as he got closer and closer to Vio, still clueless as to what to say. _Will he even let me talk? ... Will he brake my arm? And he lets me talk, if he doesn't hurt me... What do I say? "Hey, sorry I embarrassed you in front of the school again. See you tomorrow." _He sighed. _If only it was that easy... _He looked up to see Vio's arrow fly though the air, piercing the target dead center. A perfect bullseye.

Vio turned his head as he reached for his next arrow; and, to Shadow's horror, spotted him.

His grip tightened on his bow and his eyes widened in fear. "W-what do you want...?" He choked out, his voice shaking almost as violently as his body.

Shadow approach Vio, swiftly, silently. "I came to make sure you were okay... And to apologize..."

"Apology not accepted. Now leave me alone!"

"Vio... I..."

"JUST GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Shadow grabbed Vio's arm, gripping it so the teen couldn't get away. " Vio, just listen! I really am sorry! I didn't mean-"

Vio winced. Fear and agony claiming his face as their own.

Shadow loosened his grip. "Vio... What's wrong...?" But he didn't need to finish his sentience; he could feel the warm liquid on his hand. He looked down, and to his horror, his suspicions were confirmed. The bright red liquid trickled between his fingers and feel to the ground. Blood.

Vio's blood.

His heart raced. Had he done this? No, it couldn't be. Maybe it wasn't how it looked, maybe Vio had accidentally himself on something... No. He pulled Vio's sleeve up, revealing dozens of cuts. "Vio... No... Don't tell me you did this to yourself... I... I didn't mean to..."

The violet clad teen ripped his hand and ran towards his house, clutching this wrist in pain.

Leaving Shadow standing in the heard, still trying to understand what he'd seen... What he'd done...

* * *

**Yay! A chapter! It's a miracle! :'D Please R&R.**


End file.
